Another Simpsons Treehouse of Horror
by SSJ God SS Juuhachi
Summary: Hi everyone! This was requested by retro mania who wanted me to write two stories, one is called "You Got Me in Stitches" and the other is "A Moment in Time" I hope you enjoy and don't forget to read and review!
1. You Got Me In Stitches

Discmaler: I do not own The Simpsons, its characters, they are all property of Matt Groening, Sam Simon, Jim Brooks and 20th Century FOX.

 _A/N: Hello, everyone this is a story was a request by retro mania. As you can see by the title focuses on the "Treehouse of Horror" Halloween segments of the Simpsons. After 30 years being on the air, it is hard to come up with an idea that they haven't tread over at one point or another. However, I think I managed to do all right I suppose, we will see. Though I just want to let everyone know, I wrote this story because it was requested and overall I thought the story ideas were interesting enough so I wrote them, however, I will not do any more story so please do not ask me._

Another Simpsons Treehouse of Horror

"You Got Me In Stitches"

Written by: SSJ God SS Juuhachi

A pink sedan drove down a desolate highway, black clouds covered the sky as sounds of thunder could be heard in the distance. the five people occupying the vehicle were the Simpson family. Homer sat positioned at the wheel, his wife Marge sat in the passenger seat beside him. Meanwhile, their children Bart, Lisa and Maggie sat in the backseat. Bart sat behind Marge, staring out the window, Maggie sat in the middle in her car seat, and Lisa sat opposite of her, behind Homer also staring out the window.

"Homer, where are we going?" Bart asked, breaking the silence

"I already told you," Homer began sounding agitated at repeating himself, "We are going to Mr. Burns mansion it's his birthday and the plant is throwing a party for him." He explained, turning on the windshield wipers as the rain poured down heavily, making it difficult to see the road in front of him.

"Great, we all are getting dragged to some lame ass party for your boss, this evening is going to be so boring!" Bart complained, making Homer then turn towards his son, an angry expression on his face

" Listen you little-" He began, shaking his fist at him "HOMER LOOK OUT!" Marge screamed, Homer looked back to the front, to see a deer on the road. He turned the wheel hard over too fast and the car swerved off the road and began tumbling down a hillside repeatedly before finally landing on its top, the vehicle beaten up beyond repair. It sat there for a few seconds before a dark shadow approached the wreckage...

Homer cracked open his eyes, tiredly, groaning softly "Where am I?" He asked his eyes slowly adjusting to the intensely bright light in front of him. "Ah, you're awake," A voice spoke to him, "Don't worry, you and your family are safe and sound." They assured him, "D-Dr. Hibbert?" The middle-aged man asked, "Is that you?" His eyes finally adjusting when he saw the doctor standing over him, performing his trademark chuckle "Yes, Homer it is me," He smiled at the man, "What do you remember?"

"Not much," Homer responded, "I remember driving, Bart was annoying me but the rest is fuzzy...I don't remember what happened next." Homer said, trying to sit up but found he couldn't. "Don't try to move, you still haven't recovered," Dr. Hibbert said, moving quickly to Homer's side. "Recovery from what? Hey, why can't I move?" He asked when he suddenly saw it's monstrous form. It was huge with claws and was not proportionate to his body at all. Homer shrieked in horror "Homie, is everything all right? What are you screaming about?" He heard Marge ask beside him, "Marge look at my hand it's-" He began, turning his head to her when he screamed once more upon seeing that Marge's head was joined on the body along with their three children. "What the hell? What's going on?!"

"Oh dear," Marge murmured, looking over the situation with displeasure.

"What's going on?", "What's all the shouting about?" Bart and Lisa asked almost in unison, waking up for the first time themselves. Maggie followed soon after, the only response she gave was the suck from her pacifier. "Ay, Caramba!" Bart exclaimed, seeing his new body, "Great, just what I need" Lisa grumbled under her breath

"Give us our bodies back! Right now!" Homer said, his temper raging "Sorry, I can't do that," Hibbert said, non-chalantly "Why not?" Marge asked with a worrisome face "Yeah, what gives man? Change us back!" Bart chimed in with an angry expression "I'm afraid your bodies were terribly managed from the accident, so I had no choice but to give you all a new one." Dr. Hibbert explained, "I think it turned out really well, take a look." He said, getting a mirror and bringing it over so they could see their reflection. The family gasped in horror at their appearance. They had stitches and scars on their faces "What happened to our faces? Why do they have scars and stitches?"

"As I mentioned before your bodies were mangled, well your faces were torn up as well so I had to reconstructive surgery to fix the damage. I did the best I could, but there was only so much I do afterward sewed your heads onto your new body."

Homer then turned his attention to his son Bart, "Why you little-" He growled, wrapping his large hand around his son's neck "This is all your fault! This will teach you, to distract me and cause a life-changing situation!"

"Homer stop it!" Marge yelled at her husband, making Homer realize what he was doing and let go of his son. "I'm sorry, Marge..." He said softly, before looking at his Bart and said, "I'm sorry, Bart..." He sighed and placed a hand over his eyes. There is a brief silence as the family gathered the information they were just told. "What do we do now?" Lisa asked, a heart-broken expression on her face. " Let's just go home..." Homer answered, sounding defeated

"But how? The car is wrecked," Bart said

" I will take you home," Dr. Hibbert offered "though, I would suggest you stay the night to give yourselves time to recover-" He said before he was then interrupted "I don't care what you suggest, we are going home!" Homer yelled at the doctor

"Very well," Dr. Hibbert sighed, grabbing his car keys "let's go then,"

A half an hour later they arrived at the Simpson's household "We're here," Dr. Hibbert stepping out the car. Homer, Marge and the kids try to get out on opposites sides of the car "Dammit!" Homer grumbled " All right, family, we need to work together here as they say five heads are better than one!"

"No one says that, Homer." Bart pointed out to his father, making the middle-aged man glaring at his son. "Just shut up and do what I tell you," He said firmly, the family then worked together and managed to get out of the car. "I will walk you inside," Dr. Hibbert said, guiding the five-headed creature to the front door. The family looked puzzled in how to get inside and looked to Dr. Hibbert for help.

The man once again sighed and turned the family side-ways and they made their way inside the house. Once in there, Dr. Hibbert turned to them once more " Well, I am going to go now, and I am really sorry I couldn't help you more." He told them, "If you need me for anything, you can reach me at this number." He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to them.

"Thank you, doctor," Marge replied

After he was gone, the family stood there unsure of what to do.

"Now what?" Lisa asked

"What time is it?" Homer asked, looking over at the grandfather clock and saw it was 9:45 PM "Almost ten," He said more to himself, than to the family. "I guess we better get ready for bed, but I don't know how we are going to do that, having this bulky body." Marge spoke, "none of the beds are wide enough to support this new body, so we are going to figure out another solution."

"why don't we just sleep on the floor?" Bart suggested, "Ewww, Bart that's gross we can't sleep on the floor." Lisa cringed, "You have a better idea?" He asked, glaring at her "Like Mom said, the beds aren't wide enough for us to sleep in and neither is the couch, so what other option is there?"

"I guess you're right," She said, finally seeing his point.

With no more words the family walked into the den where the family lowered themselves down on the ground, they laid there staring up at the ceiling for a moment before closing their eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning the woke up to sound of birds chirping, the sun shining brightly into the den. "What time is it?" Homer asked groggy, they stood up and towards the kitchen where they saw it was 8:00 o'clock in the morning.

Homer and the kids shrieked at the time,

"I am late for work!"

"We're late for school!" They said in unison, once more the five-headed monster tried to go in opposite directions but were unsuccessful. "Dammit, we have a problem here." Homer cursed, "I gotta go to work and they have to go to school, we can't all be in the same place at the same time." Homer said, pondering what to do "And I have to do my usual cleaning around the house..." Marge chimed in

"So Dad, you still think five-heads are better than one?" Bart said sarcastically, making the man glare at his son and growl "Why you little-" He sneered before strangling his son once more, while Marge and Lisa argued to try and stop the older man.

The accident may have strip them from their bodies and from their individual lives, but the one thing that it did not change was their ability to be a family. They often had to deal with the ridicule of their neighbors and friends for being less than a "perfect" family but now with their grotesque appearance to add on top of everything else made things that much harder, but as long as they worked together they could overcome anything.

The End

 _A/N: That is it for this story, stay tuned for "A Moment In Time" in the next chapter. Thank you and I hope you all enjoyed this section of "Another Simpsons Treehouse of Horror"._


	2. Chapter 2: A Moment In Time

Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons, its characters, they are all property of Matt Groening, Sam Simon, Jim Brooks and 20th Century FOX.

 _A/N: Another story request by retro mania, I imagined a back to the future type of story, but the Simpsons have already treaded over this in this past so I imagined something a little bit different. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to read and review!_

Another Simpsons Treehouse of Horror

"A Moment in Time"

Written by: SSJ God SS Juuhachi

In Ms Krabappel's class was alive with chatter as the students awaited anxiously to find out where they were going on their latest field trip. "I wonder where we are going on this time?" Richard asked curiously "I hope it's the chocolate factory again," Milhouse said a wide grin on his face a the memory of consuming the rich chocolate. "Honestly, I don't care where it is as long as it's not the box factory again," Bart said

Just then Ms. Krabappel walked in the room and the students got quiet "All right, class now I know all of you have been where we will be going and after pulling some strings with Principal Skinner I arranged for us to go to Professor Frink's Laboratory."

The children in response began chattering excitedly to one another, "Oh cool!" Bart said, a wide smile on his face at the matter of playing with lasers and other equipment that would most likely be at the observatory. "Now remember children," Ms. Krabappel warned, "this is a privilege to go here so I expect you all to be on your best behavior," She said, "That includes you, Bart Simpson." She said, turning her attention to the young man.

"Ms. Krabappel I am insulted," Bart said, pretending to be offended "you would assume that I am going be a troublemaker on this trip," She had the urge to respond to him, but decided to ignore it and instead rolled her eyes "Let's go, class." She said, leading the class out of the room, down the hall until they were outside where they found the bus waiting for them. The children boarded first and Ms. Krabappel got on last before the door closed behind her.

"Otto, take us to Dr. Frink's Lab." Ms. Krabappel told him "No, problem Ms. K!" He said entusatically, before hitting the gas and the bus took off quickly. Otta demonstrated his normal reckless driving as he made his way down the busy road, avoiding vehicles, running through red lights nearly having a head collision before arriving at their destination.

"Thank god, we're here." Ms. Krabappel said, releasing a sigh of relief to have arrived safe and sound and walked inside the lab. When they got inside the children and Ms. Krabappel looked around in amazement at not only how big the building inside was, but also at the devices and creations the scientist had come up with over the years. The man soon entered the room, "Welcome children," He greeted warmly "It's a pleasure to have you all here, today you are in for a real treat because I am going to show you my latest invention that I just created," He said, "If you will just follow me this way," The group followed the man into another room where they were met with a tall machine, "This here is "The Portal" He said, enthusiastically "A prototype time machine that I have invented that it would allow you to, however briefly, go back to a period of time."

Bart then raised his hand

"Yes, young man you have a question?"

"Yeah, does it work?" He asked curiously, making the class look at the professor with interest "If you mean if the machine is functional then yes, of course it is." He said, not understanding the question "No, I mean have you ever tried to send someone back in the machine," Bart said, being more specific this time. "Of course not!" Frink said firmly, "Young man this is a very complex machine, and there are a lot variables to make a machine like this work properly and if one thing were to go wrong a person could find themselves trapped in the past forever with no way to get home," The scientist explained, however, the young man was not listening he had entered the machine and began pressing buttons wildly.

"Young man, get out of there!" Frink said, with urgency

"Bart stop it!" Ms. Krabappel yelled, racing to grab the boy but before she could he and the machine were gone. The time machine reappeared in an ally way, Bart looked at what time he was in and saw it was 1981. " June 1, 1981, I am a year old in this time," He said softly before walking out of they ally way and saw he saw a movie theater with a long, long line of people waiting to see a movie. "What's going on?" He asked puzzled and looked up at the marque and saw the words _**Raiders of the Lost Ark**_ _._ His eyes grew wide with excitement "Oh my god!" He began, "It's the premiere of Raider's of the Lost Ark!" He smiled brightly

Meanwhile in the present day, Ms. K and the other students were left slacked jawed and staring at the spot where the time machine and the 10-year-old boy had once stood. "What happened? Where did he go?!" Ms. Krabappel demanded, the professor looked at the woman "I don't know," He said, before she then got in his face and screamed, "Well find him!" She grabbed him by his lab coat and began shaking him roughly "You invented the machine, right? Surely, you have a way to track where it is!"

"Actually, yes, I do." He responded, removing her hands from his jacket and walked over to giant computer. "As I mentioned earlier, the Portal was untested and wasn't ready for human trials, but we installed a GPS system in it anyway so when it was ready, if something were to go wrong and one of our scientist was trapped we could track when and where in time they were."

"Is there any device that will bring the machine back?" Milhouse asked, this time "Unforunately no, all we can do is locate where the machine currently is," Frink explained, he began pressing buttons on the keyboard and the computer began trying to determine when in time the time machine was. After a few seconds a date appeared in the large screen, "June 1, 1981"

"So what do we do now?" Ms. K asked her panic growing worse by the second, "There is nothing we can do," Frink told her, "I told you, all I can tell you is when and where in time he is located, there is no way I can bring him back here." He explained, "All we can hope now is that he doesn't do anything to alter the timeline"

Back in 1981, Bart walked out of the movie theater having seen The Raiders of the Lost Ark film. He began walking around town when he saw his father Homer walking towards Moe's.

He was about a 100 lbs thinner and still had hair. The young boy smiled and walked up to him "Hey Homer,"

"Who are you?" Homer asked confused "I'm your son, Bart!"

"Impossible!" Homer said crossing his arms "My son Bart is only a year old and is with my wife Marge." He explained "Now if you will excuse me," Homer then said walking inside the bar.

Leaving Bart outside by himself. "This sucks," he grumbled "I am getting out of here" he said walking back to where he left the time machine. Once there, he climbed inside, pressed a few buttons and he transported to another time.

Back in present day, Frink, Ms Krabappel and the kids the computer beeped "He is on the move going to another time!" He said alarmed, "Where he is heading to now?"

"Wait a second..." numbers flashed by the screen quickly before finally landing on June 17, 1972 "the date of the watergate break in" Ms Krabappel said softly

"Whats he doing there?" Frink wondered, "Do you think it's possible he could something to change what happened?"

"My dear woman, the chances of that happening are astronomical." The professor said dismissively "But say he did just theoretically." Ms K insisted "well then the future as we know it now would be altered tremendously."

They stood by waiting patiently for any movement on the machine. He soon left 1972 and for the next hour jumped to 1966, 1955, 1947, 1924 leaving them to ponder why he went to these various timelines. The time machine landed now in December 17, 1903

" Oh dear god!" Frink exclaimed "What is it? What's wrong?" One of the kids asked, "I am afraid your friend just appeared on the day the Wright Brother flew the very first airplane! If he does anything to change this, airplanes will no longer exist!"

A gust of wind washed over Bart as he wondered around, observes his surroundings. "Geez, its freezing out here!" Bart exclaimed, before he began shivering. He continued walking and soon approached a sign that said "Kitty Hawk, North Carolina"

"Kitty Hawk? What the hell kind of name is that?" Bart asked before he heard a puttering sound. He followed it when his e saw two men in a field with what appeared to a primitive glider. Curious, he walked closer while still remaining out of site and watched as the glider lift into the air for a few seconds before coming back down. This happened 3 more times before finally coming down for the last time.

"I wonder what is going on?" He shivered. "If it wasn't so cold, I would ask them, but since its freezing I am just going to get out of here." He said and began walking away, leaving the two men alone, unaware he had just witnessed the first successful airplane take flight.

In a matter of minutes he reached the time machine and got inside. "I am ready to go home," he said, feeling cold, tired and hungry. He pressed a few buttons and was soon transported back to modern time and reappeared back in Frink's laboratory.

When he stepped out everyone crowded around him, "Bart, thank god you are all right!" Ms. Krabappel said relieved, the young boy was all right.

"Young man, you have cemented yourself in history as being the first human to travel back in time. What was it like to visit historical events in time?" Frink asked, excitedly

"Yeah, Bart was it like?" The other students asked anxiously

"Surprisingly boring," he replied "Back to the Future made traveling back in time seem cool, but in real life, its really not that exciting."

"Well, I am just glad you are ok and I think its time for us to leave now," Ms Krabappel said, "Dr. Frink thank you for having us,"

"Oh, it was my pleasure and please come back and visit anytime you like," he said graciously " Thank you," she smiled, "Come on kids, lets go." Ms K said ushering the kids from the building , climbed aboard the bus, and drove back to school.

The rest of day went by routinely until the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, when he and Lisa returned home "We're home" they sounded, making Marge walked into the room. "Hey kids, how was your day?" She asked with a smile "It was great, I got an A on a test" Lisa said excitedly "That's great Lisa, congratulations!" She said before turning to her son, "How was your field trip today,Bart?"

"We learned about science, and saw a few cool things, but otherwise it was kind of boring,"

"If it was boring then why did you want to go?" Marge asked

"you know me, Mom," he began "when have I ever passed up a opportunity to get away from school?"

"Fair enough," she responded and walked away with Lisa following after her, talking once more about her test.

After they were gone, Bart smiled as he remembered back on the places he visited. Though he would never admit to anyone, he actually thought it was neat visiting the Raiders of the Lost Ark Premiere, the Watergate Scandal, Vietnam etc. not that anyone would believe him anyway, he is Bart Simpson after all, so it was a secret he would keep with always close to him.

"It's good to be home," he smiled and retreated up to the sanctuary of his room.

The End

 _A/N: Hello guys, I know this one was not as detailed or as long as the other story but I thought going through each individual timeline, explaining what happened would get far too redundant. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to read and review_!


End file.
